Cold Promises
by SuperrachiE
Summary: Starfire and Robin get into a fight after a runin with a certain batgirl. Can Robin's song to starfire change her feelings? ONESHOT songfic RxS rated for safety


**Cold Promises**

By: Rachel Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but if i did...shoot since i don't i shouldn't even try! lol

ENJOY!

Starfire sat in her room, pondering more and more on a certain boy wonder she knew. Her heart broke more and more at the memory of what she had walked into the night before.

FLASHBACK 

Starfire decided she would go tell Robin the truth…She loved him. She walked slowly, each step going in between her heartbeats. Her palms were starting to sweat and she felt her face and body begin to burn the closer she reached his door.

She knocked twice, and when she didn't get a response she decided to investigate.

"Robin? … Are you in here friend?"

Then she saw something horrible…

Robin was with another girl. HE was leaning against his desk and the female was embracing him in a kiss. Star noticed that the unknown lady was wearing all black with a mask on, and a silver bat figure across her chest. Tears built up into her eyes, allowing everything she saw to blur. "Robin?"

"Starfire! This isn't what it looks like." But it was too late, she had seen enough. Starfire was already fleeing through the hall hands in her face, trying to block her tears from escaping. She could hear Robin screaming after her, but all she could do was lock her door and collapse on her bed.

**PRESENT**

She had been in her room since then. She hadn't left to eat or drink, or anything since that incident. Sure, there was Robin every 10 minutes knocking on the door, asking her to let him and explain, but the sound of his voice just made her eyes swell up again. It had been an hour or so since anyone had tried to get her to open up when she heard the faint ness of a guitar playing a couple of rooms down. Curiosity overtook her and she finally left her room in search of this sound. The closer she got to Robin's room, the louder the sound became.

She noticed the crack in Robin's and peaked inside. There she saw him, a guitar hanging on his side. She noticed he was writing something and his free side, and then he pulled his guitar up towards and began to sing:

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right_

_I Never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_You're the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm Sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm Sorry for the way I am_

I never meant to be so cold

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again Cas Now I can see _

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm Sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm Sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

She sighed as she listened to the lyrics. IT was as if he was singing the song to her, but she knew better, like he really cared about her. Then he went into just a guitar solo and she heard him say:

"God, Starfire, I'm sorry. I love you so freaking much..I'm such an idiot. I wish you were here..I wish I could hold you and tell you how I feel…I never meant to be so cold."

She found her self crying again only this time it wasn't from sadness. They were tears of…joy!

_I never really wanted you to see _

_The screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me _

I never really wanted you to go 

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me theres just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm Sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm Sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold…_

Starfire felt herself lightly lift up and before she knew it she had ran into Robin's room and was staring face to face with someone she loved and hated at the same time. Before Robin could say anything she bellowed out, "Why would you say those things, if you did not mean them?"

"I do mean it. Every word…. Star, I love.."

"That Bat Girl!" she shrieked cutting him off.

"Star, what you saw last night. IT meant nothing. She crept into my room and surprised me and when I told her to leave, she…well, kissed me right when you walked in."

"You lie!"

"Why would I lie to you? Starfire, you are the only person in this world that I can trust and tell my secrets to. You mean the world to me…Why would I want to hurt you?"

"I… I do not know…"

Robin slowly sat down his guitar and grabbed Starfire's hands.

"Star, I… I love you…with all of my heart. I never meant to hurt you…"

Star just stood there staring at the ground beneath her, until finally she looked up in to Robin's eyes. He had taken off his mask apparently before he has started singing. She know saw into his soul, as her emerald eyes examined the two deep blue pools glistened from the newly formed tears.

" Robin, I Love you too" He let out a sigh and smiled. His hand found its way towards her pale orange face, as he softly and slowly stroked her cheek. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, and found herself engaging her lips with his. The heat and magic in that kiss crept in-between the two lovers. They both felt the same things in that moment: sadness, fear, happiness, anger, curiosity…it was all so much that when they broke apart for air, they each other close and reorganized their thoughts.

"Star," Robin finally let out, "promise me we'll always be together."

"As long as you promise to never let go."

And in unison the couple softly whispered, "Promise."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay, so super mushy, but hey, I LOVE SUPER MUSHY! Hope ya liked it! R&R! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
